The present invention relates generally to the field of home improvement and more specifically to the field and the area of home and hotel bathrooms safety.
It is well known that the bath room can be a dangerous place, especially if the bath room floor is wet. This could be especially precarious if you was a senior or a very young person whose mobility is limited or impaired. Thousands of individuals are injured annually from slip and falls in the bathroom resulting from wet floors. For establishments such as hotels, the liability cost, could mount into the millions.
Currently, individuals are resorting to placing towels or some other water absorbing materials on the floor to reduce the likely hood of a fall. However, these measures are of limited value because they too become inundated with moisture and when stepped on, the moisture attaches to the feet thereby offering very little resistance against slips and falls.
There are other devices and measures being deplored that attempt to address this issue, However, none have proven to be effective and user friendly. Including the technique of placing shower curtains inside the tub. This measure necessitates the cleaning and/or replacement of curtains on a frequent basis because they become soiled.
Therefore there is a need in the industry for a way to keep the bath room floor dry, and to do so without having the user perform cumbersome and difficult measures to achieve those results. This invention, ‘The Dry Floor Bath Tub Attachment’ satisfies that need and get the job done easily and without effort.